


That Time When Jace Got Attacked By Teenage Downworlders

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, clary fray - Freeform, clary laughing at him, clary saving jace, healing rune, hurt jace, iratze, jace being ignorant, jace being jace, jace coming back to life, jace dying, jace wayland - Freeform, teenage downworlder assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace loses to 14 werewolf teenagers and calls Clary for help. She thinks she's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When Jace Got Attacked By Teenage Downworlders

**Author's Note:**

> So this is placed once they know they aren't brother and sister and about Sebastian and everything. I don't know man it's just REALLY fluffy.

~

      Maybe Jace should have gone to bed _before_ six in the morning and _not_ forgotten his stele. But there he was, in a gross New York alleyway, possibly dying.

      " God dammit..." Jace grunted, beginning to put pressure on his stab wound. " Teenage... Downworlder assholes..." Blood was seeping through his dark blue t-shirt and onto his fingers. Jace slid down on the dirty brick wall, shutting his eyes from the pain. His adrenaline was gone, as well as the after shock, bringing more pain than before. _Cell phone..._ He remembered, fumbling to reach into the inside pocket of his jacket. He put in the passcode - which happened to be _JWCF_ \- and went to contacts while breathing heavily. _Clary_ , he chose. The phone rang three times.

      " Hello?" Clary answered in a small, but happy voice.

      " Y-yes, Clary?" Jace struggled out. He pressed harder onto his bleeding stomach.

      " Jace? Are you okay? You don't sound okay..." Clary asked, urgency in her voice.

      " Dammit," Jace growled, his voice full of fierce pain. He knew he was losing too much blood.

      " Jace, where are you? I'll be there," Clary said, sounding like she was jumping up and grabbing things.

      " One... One thing, Clary," Jace muttered quietly.

      " Yeah, what is it, Jace?" Clary asked, slamming a door ( probably to her room at the Institute ).

      " Bring your stele."

      " Of course, stupid," Clary laughed nervously.

      " O-okay..." Jace's vision was beginning to blur and fade.

      " Jace? Jace!" Clary shouted, scared.

      " Hm?" Jace murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open.

      " Jace, please where are you? Stay with me, please, Jace. I love you..." Clary whimpered, clutching the phone.

      " I... I love you too... Clary..." Jace mumbled, almost dropping the phone. He put his other hand up to the phone.

      " Jace, please, where are you?" Clary nearly cried out as she started the car.

      " In an... an alley... in the city... It's between 2... 2 brick buildings... And the trash smells really bad... And blood... _my_ blood is every... it's everywhere..." Jace's voice faltered.

      " Hold on, Jace, I'll be there as quick as I can. I promise," Clary said, revving the engine faster, her voice wavering.

      " Clary," Jace said abruptly, his voice slightly louder.

      " Yeah, Jace?"

      " Just... stay on... the phone... with me..." Jace gently pleaded.

      " Of course..." Clary felt that lump in her throat. To her, it sounded like he thought he knew he was going to die." Jace, you know you'll be okay, right?" No response. " Jace?" She heard him faintly breathing, _very_ faint. Tears started to fall from Clary's eyes, and she couldn't stop them." Jace, please don't die! I love you, Jace! I love you... Please. Please..." She needed to pull over the car, but she didn't Clary knew where he was; he was at the club. She rushed the truck there within 5 minutes and parked messily on the side of the road and jumped out of the car with her weapons and stele, slamming the door.

      " Jace?" She called out with a quivering voice. Her hands were shaking, but she raced to the left alleyway. Clary saw him. Jace was curled up against the wall, bleeding from his stomach. Clary gasped, a tear falling. She ran to him and dropped to her knees next to him. She fumbled getting her stele out of her pocket.

      " C-clary... Love, it's too late, now..." Jace whispered, his eyes barely open.

      " No!" Clary cried out. She pulled the neck of his shirt down and, with shaking hands, she began to draw the healing rune right on his heart. On her wrist, which was next to him mouth and nose, she didn't feel his breath. She furiously finished the rune and leaned back to look at him. Nothing. His chest wasn't moving. His eyes weren't opening.

      " Jace!" Clary wailed, tears exploding from her eyes. She threw herself around him, pulling him into her arms. " I love you..." She murmured, over and over. _You were right, Jace... I was too late..._ Clary thought, soaking Jace's bloody shirt. Then, she though she felt him breathing. _No,_ Clary told herself. She felt him again.

      " Jace...?" She whispered foolishly, her voice nasally. He moaned. _Jace was alive._

      " Clryy..." Jace groaned again, this time more audible. Clary pushed herself off of him and pulled him into her arms that time. He nuzzled gently into her.

      " Oh my God..." Clary murmured into his neck, feeling dizzy with relief. Clary released him as he got some of his energy and strength back from the _iratze_ , and he sat up alone, still looking pale-ish.

      " I died, didn't I..." Jace suggested weakly, taking his answer by Clary's reaction at his waking. Clary nodded.

      " Well, almost. I guess you hadn't.. _actually died_ yet," Clary told him, relief obvious in her voice.

      " Oh," was all Jace said. Unexpectedly, Clary forcefully pulled him into herself again.

      " Ouch..." Jace grunted, not completely healed yet. Clary released him.

      " Sorry. I just... I thought I lost you... To a regular death, too," Clary joked.

      " No, actually, they were Downworlder children; not just regular muggers. Also, there were fourteen of them, and I only had a sliver knife," Jace proved himself. Clary smiled, laughing a little.

      " Whatever," She said, still smiling." We should go. C'mon-"Clary moved to help him up from the ground.

      "No, Clary, I can handle this," Jace muttered, already trying to get up. Clary released the light grip she had on his shoulder and stood back. Jace grunted and put a hand to his - slowly - healing wound.

      " Jace, are you sure-" Clary started, moving to help him from the ground. He held a hand up as he kneeled.

      " No," Jace refused." I'll stay here until I'm fully healed if I have to." Clary rolled her eyes. Not listening to him, Clary grabbed Jace around his shoulders and helped pull him up from the concrete. Jace made a small noise in protest, making Clary laugh a little.

      " I could have done that," Jace huffed.

      " Yeah right."

      " Whatever," Jace muttered frustratedly, but a small smile appeared on his lips." I love you, you know."


End file.
